


Quiet, he can hear us

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, prompt on tumblr, request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: After lunch was one of the best times for mischief. Avengers were sleepy after a big meal and some of them liked to take a little nap in the comfort of the room that usually held the get-togethers. The super soldiers usually headed straight to their rooms, but that particular day, Bucky decided to stay with you just to keep you company.





	Quiet, he can hear us

After lunch was one of the best times for mischief. Avengers were sleepy after a big meal and some of them liked to take a little nap in the comfort of the room that usually held the get-togethers. The super soldiers usually headed straight to their rooms, but that particular day, Bucky decided to stay with you just to keep you company.

You were trying to solve some homework Tony had left you. There were a few numbers that neither of you could put together in order to make one of the suits work properly. You were trying them out on a small whiteboard he had handed you and with the simulator, you ran the number and made the changes, most of them completely unsuccessful. 

“What if it’s not the number that’s wrong?” Bucky asked from over your shoulder. “I mean, I’m guessing this is a 0 to 9 option, and you’ve tried them all with no results whatsoever,” he commented in a smart voice. “Why don’t you change one of the things that come before? Leave the number Tony tried first and change earlier in the code,” he shrugged simply, as if it was something very normal for him to be all scientific; truth was, you hadn’t really thought of that.

Even though it was way harder to go on and change little details from the code, he ended up being completely right and with relief, you took the simulation to the real deal. It worked wonders. You left a message to Tony on who to thank afterwards and headed back to the living room.

You hadn’t noticed before, but the minute you came in again you realized Thor was loudly snoring on the couch, he was surely fast asleep and you had a black marker tightly secured in your hand. You looked at Bucky from across the room, wiggling the mischief tool in your fingers, trying to tempt him into misbehaving with you, but all you got was a head shake and a scolding look. 

“You’re no fun,” you mumbled to yourself.

Natasha was tangled with Wilson’s body on the sofa right behind you, and they were completely unconscious. It was the perfect time, and probably, a once in a lifetime chance as well. You sneaked up to Thor and carefully pulled the lid from the marker. Your idea was simple, a set of beautiful Dali moustache and a triangle-shaped goatee. 

You were about to press the black tip onto Thor’s chin when a hand grabbed yours and stopped you. You looked at Bucky, who firmly held you and you looked at you with severe eyes. 

“Let me go,” you mouthed. “It’ll be just a tiny lil’ draw.”

“(Y/N), quit it,” Bucky sighed heavily. “How old are you anyway?”

“Quiet, he can hear us,” you hissed.

“I heard you since you took out the cap,” Thor groaned, rolling off on his side. “Now you two go bother someone else. Goodnight,” he nodded his head and dozed off again.


End file.
